


led by your beating heart

by wrnkledtime



Series: to the end of the world [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, and all of the cuddles, and kisses, because i needed more quiet moments between these two, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrnkledtime/pseuds/wrnkledtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is the light at the end of the tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	led by your beating heart

He recognizes her footfall on the stairs before he can turn to greet her. She plops down onto the space on the sofa beside him, graceful as ever, before tucking herself against his body and humming against the skin of his neck.

“Alright, love?” Killian murmurs in question softly, shifting so that they’re both leaning back against the cushions as he runs his fingers through her hair.

“Tired,” Emma exhales, blinking up at him sleepily before she furrows her eyebrows. He runs his thumb over the creases against her forehead before grazing his touch downwards so that he traces the slope of her nose and then he’s tapping the corner of her mouth, pressing a lingering kiss against the quirk of her lips.

“I rolled over and you were gone,” Emma states, sounding perturbed at her discovery, and he smiles into her hair.

“Apologies, my love,” he replies, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger. “I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you with my tossing and turning, so I got up to stretch.”

“Yeah, well your absence ended up waking me instead.”

“What’s that quote of yours that you say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, love.”

“Shut up,” Emma grouses, expelling out a laugh as she noses his skin. Killian tightens his grip on her, holding her closer as she wraps her arms around him in a hug. The pads of his fingertips brush against the lukewarm skin of her stomach beneath her top that’s riding up with her every move, and she lets out a hum of contentment at his gentle affections.

“Thank you for what you did today,” she says as she pulls away slightly and reaches up to cup the side of his face. He nuzzles into her skin, pressing a kiss to her palm and smiles at her sweetly.

“It was the right thing to do.”

Emma bites her lip, preventing herself from grinning full and he tuts at her softly in response. He thumbs at the corners of her mouth, freeing the softness of her skin from under her teeth before she leans into him fully. She presses her lips against his, caressing his bottom lip with hers as he breathes her in.

He lingers against her embrace, letting her breath wash over his face in short and heated puffs before he tangles his fingers in her hair and nips at her lips once more. Emma smiles, letting out a muffled laugh as she wraps her arms around his neck and settles herself against him. Killian relishes the sound of her laugh, her voice soft and husky and laced with sleep despite her wide and bright eyes, and he allows himself the leisure to feel as her fingers trace the back of his neck and card themselves against the curling strands of his hair.

“You need a haircut,” she manages to stutter out as his lips dance over her jaw.

“Will you give me one?” he asks breathlessly, knowing that his heart would be beating wildly if it were alive and still inside his chest. “When we get back to Storybrooke, will you give me one?”

Emma cups his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks together before nipping at his lips and muttering out a, _“God, yes,”_ as he tangles his tongue with hers. Her lips slide against his chin before she nestles into the crook of his neck and she laughs, marveling at how easily he can get her riled up as she listens to them attempting to catch their breath.

Killian presses a smile into her hair, holding her to him and hoping that the hitch of his breath isn’t audible as her eyelashes flutter against the underside of his jaw.

“What’s so funny?” he queries.

“I feel like I just ran a marathon,” she replies, taking his hand in her own before resting it against the top of her breast before he can question what she means. He feels the wild beating of her heart immediately and he presses a kiss to the spot behind her ear, delighting in the way her heartbeat subtly speeds up in response. Emma notices, smacking at his shoulder lightly as he chuckles against her cheek.

“Not like one of our Netflix marathons, eh?” he teases.

Emma snorts in amusement, “Idiot. No, not like our Netflix marathons. Although those are the only marathons I’ll probably ever run.”

A comfortable moment of silence wraps around them and cocoons them in a blanket, and Killian realizes just how content he is as he holds her. Emma yawns, her eyes drooping shut as she begins to doze against his shoulder and he nudges her before she can fall asleep, knowing that she’ll wake up with several knots in her neck if he doesn’t get her up to bed.

“Shall we go to bed, love?”

Emma sighs as she nods, “Please.”

Their legs intertwine and their bodies mold against each other almost instinctually as soon as their backs hit the bed, and they let out mutual sighs of relief at the feeling of the cool sheets contrasted with the warm touches that they leave against each other’s skin.

Killian’s thumb rubs comforting circles against her hip and she interlaces their fingers together without a second thought, bringing their joint hands to rest against her chest before she presses a kiss to his knuckles.

He breathes easier feeling the beating of her heart as it thumps against his skin and thrums through his veins, and he knows that she is the light at the end of the tunnel, leading him towards their future with the sound of her beating heart - strong and steady and sure.


End file.
